vroniplagwikiaorg_de-20200216-history
Forum:Verfahren gegen Sensburg wird nicht eröffnet.
Tweet: Fernuni Hagen eröffnet kein Untersuchungsverfahren gegen Prof. Dr. Sensburg MdB CDU http://www.uni-protokolle.de/nachrichten/id/229937/ Goalgetter 93.114.44.37 13:21, 22. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Die Pressemitteilung der FU Hagen. 195.46.44.53 13:34, 22. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Sehr gut! Ihr nervt auch einfach nur mit Eurem Kleinbürgertum! 193.194.136.76 13:35, 22. Dez. 2011 (UTC) :Drei Gutachten und ein einstimmiger Beschluss. Die Prüfung der Arbeit auf VroniPlag war viel zu streng. Anonym von Plagiat zu reden und einen Menschen so zu beschädigen ist beschämend. Online Todesstrafe, es trifft den richtigen, leider auch mal den Falschen. --80.187.102.6 13:37, 22. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Die Gutachter bleiben in dieser Pressemitteilung noch anonymer als VroniPlag, und ihre Berichte sind bisher nicht veröffentlicht. Ersteres finde ich lustig, weil die Pressemitteilung den anonymen Charakter von VroniPlag betont. Letzteres ist schade, weil eine inhaltliche Auseinandersetzung solange nicht möglich ist. PlagProf:-) 14:40, 22. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Ich bin mir sicher, dass die Fernuni Hagen im Sinne der Transparenz die Gutachten bestimmt noch veröffentlichen wird. Schließlich wollen wir doch alle verstehen, warum man z. B. längere Definitionen einfach so ohne Kennzeichnung als Zitat und ohne Nennung der Quelle übernehmen kann. Das ist doch sicherlich auch für die Studenten von Herrn Sensburg interessant. Außerdem muss die Fernuni Hagen doch auch jeden Zweifel im Keim ersticken, sie könnte nur aufgrund der engen Beziehungen zu Herrn Sensburg so entschieden haben. Cassiopeia30 15:07, 22. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Schämt Euch, Frohe Weihnachten : Die FernUni muss nichts veröffentlichen. Anstatt den Fehler ehrlich einzugestehen stellt man weitere Unterstellungen auf. Ich würde mich an eurer Stelle schämen. Fröhliche Weihnachten. --80.187.102.6 15:15, 22. Dez. 2011 (UTC) :: Es scheint der Abend der Statements zu sein. Ähnlich wie der Herr Bundespräsident gibt die FernUniversität Hagen lediglich ein Statement ohne inhaltliche Einlassung ab. Natürlich muss die FernUniversität Hagen nichts veröffentlichen. Sie kann weiter bei ihrem unbegründeten Statement bleiben. Die zu diskutierenden inhaltlichen Sachverhalte sind bei der kritischen Auseinandersetzung mit der Dissertation von Sensburg hier auf Vroniplag jedoch nach wie vor präsent und warten darauf, im einzelnen seitens der FernUniversität Hagen zur korrekten wissenschaftlichen Leistung erklärt zu werden. Im weiteren freuen sich alle Vroniplag-Beitragenden auf die kritische inhaltliche Auseinandersetzung der akademischen Gemeinde mit den Resultaten VroniPlags sowie denjenigen der FernUni Hagen hier vor Ort. Plaqueiator 00:09, 23. Dez. 2011 (UTC) ::: Unbegründet ist das Urteil der FernUni mitnichten, es gibt drei Fachgutachten, welche unabhängig zu einem gleichen und einem eindeutigen Urteil gekommen sind. Und was möchtest Du erklärt haben? Den Unterschied zwischen einer Paraphrase und einem Plagiat? Zitation mit Hilfe von Fußnoten? Dass die Arbeit nie ein Plagiat war sieht man auf Anhieb. Man wollte unbedingt etwas finden in dieser Dissertation und jetzt schaut man blöd aus der Röhre. Dies ist ja auch nicht der erste Fehler. Die untersuchte Habilitation ist doch ähnlich ausgefallen oder ist da ein Untersuchungsverfahren am laufen? --80.187.102.6 01:20, 23. Dez. 2011 (UTC) :::: Stimmt. Sie haben recht. Ich muss Ihnen Recht geben. Es ist nicht der erste Fehler. Auch so ein Fehler war die Mathiopoulos-Dissertation. Da gabs auch drei (oder mehr?) Fachgutachten, die die Autorin wohlbegründet in höchste Höhen gepriesen haben. Da haben wir auf Vroniplag auch die unverschämtesten Anwürfe verfasst und schauen blöd in die Röhre. Plaqueiator 02:02, 23. Dez. 2011 (UTC) ::::: Die tolle und mutige Arbeit bei der Mathiopoulos-Dissertation bringt Sensburg wenig. Der hat leider Pech gehabt oder Glück, weil er an einer schmutzigen Universität promovierte? --80.187.102.6 07:57, 23. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Nicht-öffentliche Gutachten anonymer Gutachter Die Gutachten würde ich wirklich gerne lesen. Ich bin zwar der Ansicht, das keine der auf der Homepage von VroniPlag angeführten Arbeiten dort zu Unrecht steht. Wir sollten uns bei Bedarf aber auch an die eigene Nase fassen und mit dem Problem beschäftigen können, dass die Arbeiten unterschiedlich streng bewertet werden - nach meinem Eindruck am strengsten Pes und Dv. PlagProf:-) 15:19, 22. Dez. 2011 (UTC) : Ja, sehe ich genauso -- die Arbeit von Sensburg ist Plagiat-belastet, keine Frage, aber in Umfang und Schwere sind die Plagiate nicht von gleichem Rang wie bei anderen Arbeiten hier. Es gibt eigentlich keinen Grund, die Gutachten nicht zu veröffentlichen -- gerne auch ohne Klarnamen des Gutachters. Hindemith 16:32, 22. Dez. 2011 (UTC) :: Ich seh's ähnlich, Hindemith. So sehr ich mich freue, dass Frau Matiopoulos zu recht den "Dr" verliert, so sehr freue ich mich, dass es den Sensburg nicht trifft. Die Arbeit ist nur sehr gering belastet. VP war überdies ungewohnt streng mit dem guten Mann, warum eigentlich. (Ja, ja ich weiß, ich hätte ja gefälligst mitarbeiten können. Stimmt. Aber lasst es mich mal trotzdem so sagen bitte.) Die Uni Hagen hat objektiv recht. Dass Sensburg's Arbeit überhaupt hier auf VP untersucht wurde, sei ihm Strafe und Warnung genug. Nur meine Meinung. LG HgR 17:47, 22. Dez. 2011 (UTC) ::: HgR, wie stellt man denn fest, dass jemand objektiv recht hat? Ich muss PlagProf zustimmen, es ist schon etwas bizarr, wenn die Fernuni Hagen durch die Zeilen die Anonymitaet VroniPlags angreift, gleichzeitig aber in einem komplett intransparenten Prozess eine wichtige Entscheidung faellt. Hinzu kommt, dass die Anonymitaets-Beschwererei bisher nur aus nicht-wissenschaftlichen Kreisen kam. In wissenschaftlichen Kreisen weiss man in der Regel, dass Begutachtungen etwa von Artikeln fuer Journale immer anonym erfolgen, und dass dies der Wissenschaftlichkeit nicht schadet, ihr im Gegenteil sehr hilft. Haette die Fernuni Hagen, aehnlich wie beim Fall Althusmann geschehen, Pes Arbeit geruegt, ihn aber vom Vorsatz freigesprochen, und daher keinen Grund zur Aberkennung des Doktorgrades gesehen, haette ich das voll akzeptieren koennen. Was hier geschehen ist, sieht aber fuer mich ganz und gar nicht nach objektiv recht aus, es ist naemlich einfach voll und ganz undurchsichtig und fuer niemanden nachvollziehbar. Fiesh 19:30, 22. Dez. 2011 (UTC) ::::: Fiesh, bitte entschuldige, ich hatte Deine Frage übersehen. Also: Wie stellt man fest, ob jemand objektiv recht hat? Ich bin der Überzeugung, das lässt sich nur im jeweiligen Kontext beantworten. Beispiel: Ist Weihnachten gleich Halloween? Normalerweise nicht, klar. Arithmetisch betrachtet aber schon: 24 dec = 31 oct. (Kleiner Scherz, zur Illustration.) Will sagen: Ob die Prüfungskommission recht hat oder nicht, ist abzustellen allein auf die "Spielregeln" für Prüfungskommissionen an der jeweiligen Fakultät. Die ist da nämlich souverän. Die Kommissionsmitglieder haben sich Pes' Arbeit angeschaut und -das will ich unterstellen- kritisch gewürdigt. Das gleiche haben sie auch mit VP's Ergebnissen getan. Sie sind insofern objektiv vorgegangen. (Ohne Einsicht in die Gutachten wird es sehr schwer fallen, das zu widerlegen.) HgR 11:04, 25. Dez. 2011 (UTC) ::::::25 dec = 31 oct! Frohe Weihnachten.2.204.2.149 12:24, 26. Dez. 2011 (UTC) :::::::Oh ja, sorry. :D Was ich da behauptet hatte, war objektiv falsch. :) HgR 12:31, 26. Dez. 2011 (UTC) :::: Nun, dieser Fall ist sehr vielschichtig und weist auf mehrere Aspekte hin. Hier hat sich die oft geäusserte Feststellung manifestiert, dass VP eben keine Doktorhüte entzieht. Wie immer wieder bekräftigt, listet VP Plagiatsstellen auf, während den Prüfungskommissionen der Unis die Bewertung des Sachverhalts obliegt. Diese Bewertung kann dann halt auch mal anders ausfallen, wie dieser Fall zeigt. Das muss man dann halt auch so akzeptieren. :::: Ein anderer, und wesentlich interessanterer Aspekt, ist der jeweilige Umgang von Universitäten mit Plagiaten bzw. Plagiatsfunden. Definitiv keine Uni ist entzückt, wenn sie ihre Dissertationen nochmal aufrollen muss, was ja immer auch einen gewissen Makel für die Prüfer beinhaltet. Manche Hochschulen haben da inzwischen ein gerüttelt Mass an Souveränität entwickelt (Münster, Bonn,evt. Konstanz), andere Unis tun sich damit wesentlich schwerer. :::: Dementsprechend fällt auch die Einschätzung von VP entsprechend unterschiedlich aus. Wer vordringlich an einer "sauberen Uni" interessiert ist, wird die Arbeit von VP entsprechend schätzen und die Funde gewissenhaft und unvoreingenommen nachprüfen. Wer ängstlich auf den äusseren Schein und vermeintlichen Ruf bedacht ist, wird erstmal auf Angriff schalten, um die Argumente der "Denunzianten" und "Nestbeschmutzer" im Vorfeld zu entkräften. :::: Von dieser Seite her müssen die vorhandenen Anfeindungen auch betrachtet werden. Selbstverständlich ist es wichtig, weiterhin sorgfältig und gewissenhaft mit echten und vermeintlichen Plagiatsfunden umzugehen. Darüber hinaus wird sich hier die Spreu der Hochschulen vom Weizen trennen. VP hat inzwischen genug Erfolge vorzuweisen, um auch mit solchen Reaktionen souverän umzugehen.Googlefix 23:32, 22. Dez. 2011 (UTC) :::::: Bravo! HgR 13:05, 23. Dez. 2011 (UTC) :::::Saubere Unis. Sind Sie Journalist und arbeiten bei der Titanic? --80.187.102.6 01:04, 23. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Nachtrag Wöller ::::: Hier habe ich noch einen kleinen Nachtrag zu Fall Wöller: ::::: "Die Dresdner Entscheidung, zur Untersuchung von Wöllers Arbeit eine unabhängige Kommission anzurufen, war nur richtig. Problematisch ist aber, wie man den Abschluss der Untersuchungen nun kommuniziert. Weil die Hochschule nicht ein Wort des Bedauerns findet für ihre eigenen Fehler. Und weil sie Roland Wöller nicht ernsthaft rügt. Die Universität schadet damit sich selbst, noch mehr aber schadet sie dem Politiker: Weil ein Makel bleibt, der nicht bleiben müsste. Weil nur mit entschiedener Offenheit allen Beteiligten geholfen wäre." ::::: "Warum schreibt die Uni das nicht so, dass man es versteht; warum weist sie nicht offen darauf hin? Aus Angst um den eigenen Ruf? Weil die Fehler damals, als Wöllers Arbeit benotet wurde, niemandem auffielen – und man sich heute schämt? Weil Doktorvater und Gutachter solche Unsauberkeiten niemals hätten übersehen dürfen? Es geht hier um einen bekannten Bildungspolitiker, man müsste solche Fragen diskutieren. Aber die Uni verhindert die Debatte, indem sie das Wesentliche verschleiert. Sie hätte den Krisenfall als Chance begreifen können. Als Chance, zu zeigen: Unsere Kontrollmechanismen funktionieren." ::::: http://www.zeit.de/studium/hochschule/2011-12/plagiatsfall-woeller ::::: Besser kann man es eigentlich kaum formulieren. Googlefix 23:55, 22. Dez. 2011 (UTC) :::::: Im Fall Sensburg haben wir sogar einen ganz besonderen Fall vorliegen, was die Pressearbeit anbelangt. Denn die Gutachten der Prüfungskommission sind ja ganz offenbar vertraulich, zumindest aber sind sie nicht öffentlich (sonst dürften wir sie ja lesen.) Wenn sie aber nicht öffentlich sind, dann darf der Dekan eigentlich nur das Ergebnis verlautbaren, mehr nicht. Das tut er aber nicht, sondern er verrät der Presse inhaltliche Details (die Vorwürfe seien unhaltbar, bösartig etc.). Vor Gericht hieße es in so einem Fall, der Dekan sei befangen. Ein guter Rechtsanwalt setzt da den Hebel an und "knackt" das ganze Verfahren! Nun ist der Dekan auch noch Chef des Fachbereichs Jura, er sollte also wissen, dass er so etwas nicht tun darf. Er tut es aber trotzdem. Damit ist es für meine Begriffe hinreichend klar, dass man dort nicht studieren sollte. Zumindest nicht Jura. (Fast schon nebensächlich: Wann ist eigentlich ein Vorwurf bösartig? Die Wissenschaft kennt wahr und falsche Behauptungen, aber keine bösartigen.) HgR 13:05, 23. Dez. 2011 (UTC) ::::::: Interessanter Punkt! Es werden von einem Dekan persönlich wertende Details vertraulicher Gutachten an die Presse durchgestochen. Jedoch schweigt man sich offiziellerseits über die Grundlagen dieser Wertung aus. Ich würde daraus nicht ableiten, dass man in Hagen nicht studieren/promovieren kann. Aber ich würde daraus ableiten, dass man in Hagen gerade ein Kommunikations- und Transparenzproblem hat. Das wird sich über den Jahreswechsel wohl nicht mehr klären lassen. Es verschwindet aber auch nicht einfach nach dem Jahreswechsel. 93.104.213.2 13:31, 23. Dez. 2011 (UTC) :::::::: Richtig. Denke ich auch. Martin Klicken 16:41, 23. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Bericht zur Dissertation Sensburg verfassen und veröffentlichen An das Team "VroniPlag Wiki", eine Möglichkeit wäre es, die veröffentlichten Vorwürfe von der FernUniversität in Hagen an VroniPlag, wirksam zu widersprechen: ::#Vorhandene VroniPlag-Ergebnisse auf korrekte Einstufung der Plagiate und angewendete Zitierregeln genau überprüfen (mind. von 2 Prüfern) Klärung erforderlich: Muss das Fach Rechtswissenschaft tatsächlich bezüglich Zitierregeln differenziert bewertet werden? ::#Bericht zur Dissertation von Sensburg verfassen ::#Bericht an die FernUniversität in Hagen senden ::#Bericht in hierfür wiksamen Medien veröffentlichen Mehrmals habe ich schon meine Wertschätzung zu Ihrer, m. E. wichtigen Arbeit, auf Ihren Webseiten eingetragen. Vielleicht ist es für Interessierte hilfreich, die Zitierregeln auch auf der Hauptseite durch einen gut erkennbaren Link einsehbar zu gestalten. Kp (88.64.28.15 12:35, 26. Dez. 2011 (UTC)) : Lieber IP 88.64.28.15, das ist so ziemlich genau was ich vor habe. Ich möchte gerne verstehen, warum die Fernuni Hagen bestimmte Seiten für nicht bedenkenswert hält und mich interessiert als Wissenschaftlerin was eine "böswillige" Dokumentation sein kann. Das muss aber nicht heute gemacht werden, ich bin auch noch drei Tage offline (ja, es gibt ein Leben ohne Internet, habe ich gehört!). Es ist für mich nicht getan mit diesen unbefriedigende Presseerklärung, die ich unter den Rubrik "Proof by intimidation" klassifiziere. Wir sagen, das ist böswillig und falsch, also ist es so. Ich bin es gewohnt, dass Argumente präzise auf den Tisch kommen. Es ist mir egal, wer die Gutachter sind, aber die Gutachten gehören auf dem Tisch. WiseWoman 14:17, 26. Dez. 2011 (UTC) ::Kleine Frage, bevor Wisewoman anfängt, einen Bericht zur Sensburg-Diss zu verfassen: ist die Untersuchung der Dissertation ( nach diesem Streit) überhaupt abgeschlossen worden?? 85.179.207.213 20:42, 28. Dez. 2011 (UTC) :::Abgeschlossen gibts grundsätzlich nicht bei VP, aber akute, große offene Baustellen gibt es bei der Diss meines Wissens auch nicht im Augenblick -- kann mich aber täuschen. Hindemith 21:03, 28. Dez. 2011 (UTC) :::Wir waren grad mittendrin. Seitdem ist wohl nichts mehr passiert, jedenfalls nichts wiki-öffentliches. Ich nehme mal an da könnte man noch einiges finden. Plaqueiator 19:13, 30. Dez. 2011 (UTC) :: Aber WW. Du solltest es besser wissen. Diese Gutachten sind nicht öffentlich, und deshalb gehören sie auch nicht auf den Tisch! So wie auch z.B. Patientenakten nicht "auf den Tisch" gehören. Und wenn es uns noch so interessieren würde, so manch Vertrauliches zu lesen, was auch immer. Verstehe mich nicht falsch bitte, ich nicht weniger neugierig als alle anderen. Aber ich akzeptiere Spielregeln, und ich kann auch mal verlieren. Was mich allerdings erzürnt, ist das Verhalten eines Dekans an einer deutschen Universität. "Vroniplag war bösartig!" (liest sich: "Ihr habt ja verloren, ihr habt ja verlo-ho-ren, bäh-bähj-bäh!") Jedes vierjährige Kind ist da vernünftiger. Unglaublich. HgR 11:58, 27. Dez. 2011 (UTC) ::: Ich hatte die Arbeit auf Vroniplag bisher nicht als Wettkampf Universität gegen Netzgemeinde verstanden, bei dem es darum geht, nachher Gewinner und Verlierer festzustellen. Was vertrauliche Patientenakten mit wissenschaftlichen Gutachten über einen öffentlichen Sachverhalt, die unter Verschluß gehalten werden, zu tun haben sollen, erschließt sich mir auch nicht auf Anhieb. Ich werde nach dem Jahreswechsel prüfen lassen, ob man auf Basis der gesetzlichen Regelungen in NRW einen IFG-Antrag auf Offenlegung der Gutachten an die FernUni richten sollte. 93.104.213.2 15:29, 27. Dez. 2011 (UTC) ::: 93.104.213.2, ::: wieso es war schon immer ein Kampf zwischen Universität und Netzgemeinde. ::: Warum glauben Sie sind einige die sich schon vorher mit Plagiaten befasst haben sofort aufgesprungen? Weil sie vorher immer von den UNIs kaltgestellt wurden. ::: Und endlich können sie Ihrem Narzismus fröhnen aber was sie vergessen, die UNIs werden sich gegen sie wehren und wehe, wenn einer bekannt wird, der wird es schon spühren. ::: Auch muss eigentlich VP nachweisen, das es sich hierbei um befähigte fachlich qualifizierte ::: Akademiker handelt, welche ein wissenschaftliches sachgebietsbezogenes Arbeiten garantieren. ::: Aber sei es drum, ich glaube nicht, dass die UNI die Gutachten öffentlich machen wird. ::: und HgR hat schon recht, die Gutachten gehören nicht auf den Tisch. 80.133.89.217 17:38, 27. Dez. 2011 (UTC) :::: Ihr Glaube sei Ihnen unbenommen. Mich interessiert, was im Informationsfreiheitsgesetz des Landes Nordrhein-Westfalen steht. 93.104.213.2 19:02, 27. Dez. 2011 (UTC) ::::: Die Fern"Uni" wird sich auf den §7 berufen und hier auch einen Prozess riskieren. Mangels Kläger - das ist der Nachteil der Anonymität hier - werden sie mit ihrer Gehemnistuerei auch durchkommen. Der einzige Weg, möglichen Seilschaften an der Fern"Uni" in die Suppe spucken zu können, besteht in der konsequenten Aufdeckung derselben. Man könnte auch mal die eventuellen Geschäftsbeziehungen der Betreuerin der Diss, Prof. Dr. Katharina Gräfin von Schlieffen , unter die Lupe nehmen, die sie außer zu Sensburg zu mindestens einem weiteren ihrer Doktoranden unterhält. 85.179.207.213 09:13, 28. Dez. 2011 (UTC) :::::: Interessant fand ich z. B. http://www.fernuni-hagen.de/universitaet/aktuelles/2011/08/26-am-mdb.shtml - ich glaube, das Bild von Sensburg mit dem Rektor auf dieser Webseite war jetzt auch auf der Seite von Radiosauerland neben den Mitteilungen, dass es kein Verfahren geben wird. :::::: In meinem Posteingang fand ich heute Morgen diesen Link, den ich natürlich niemandem vorenthalten möchte (sorry, weiß nicht, wo der passende Platz wäre, so etwas zu posten):' '''http://tinyurl.com/ct7fgts Cassiopeia30 09:37, 28. Dez. 2011 (UTC) :::Ja, lieber HgR, es gibt ein Unterschied zwischen Patientenakten und Gutachten über eine wissenschaftliche Arbeit. Wer sagt, dass die Inhalte der Gutachten geheim bleiben müssen? In Schweden, zum Beispiel, ist so was öffentlich! Warum kann das nicht so bei uns sein? Nun, dann würde man vielleicht sehen, dass des Kaisers Gutachten recht dürftig sind? :::Und 80.133.89.217, wieso muss man ein befähigte fachlich qualifizierte Akademiker/in sein, um Plagiate zu dokumentieren? Titel entziehen oder nicht tun die Unis. Aber wenn eine Universität - wie im Fall Sensburg - sagt "das ist bösartig, der Plagiatsvorwurf" aber das nicht untermauert, aber die Plagiate klar für jeder sichtbar sind, dann ist wohl die Frage erlaubt: was hat das, was an dieser Universität getrieben wird, mit Wissenschaft zu tun? Ich denke, diese Fragen werden sehr viel mehr weiterdiskutiert werden. Es geht nicht um "gewinnen" oder "verlieren", sondern darum, gute Wissenschaft zu machen und diesen Titelhuberei abzuschaffen. WiseWoman 03:51, 28. Dez. 2011 (UTC) ::::Gutachten (zu einer Diss) und Patientenakten sind natürlich nicht gleich, WW. Es sollte dies nur ein Vergleich sein. Ein hinkender, das gebe ich zu :) aber nicht allzu sehr hinkend. Denn es gibt halt Sachen, die betreffen die Privatsphäre. Ich muss sagen, ich möchte alleine entscheiden, ob Fotos, ärztliche Diagnosen, Liebesgewohnheiten oder auch Gutachten zu meiner Person veröffentlicht werden oder nicht. Denn meine Promotion ist meine sehr persönliche Angelegenheit, die zwar nebenbei eine öffentliche Dissertation abwirft, der Rest ist aber "meins". Zur Frage, warum das bei uns nicht anders sein kann: Nun, klar kann das bei uns anders sein. Reiche eine Petition ein! Schließe Dich einer politischen Partei an! Mach was anderes, als hier oder in einem Blog zu klagen. Tu was! Wir leben in einer Demokratie und es sind Dir alle Möglichkeiten gegeben. Nur bitte, erwarte nicht, dass ich mich anschließe. Ich hänge an meiner Privatsphäre. Ist so. HgR 10:13, 29. Dez. 2011 (UTC) ::::Nein, HgR, Wissenschaft ist nicht persönlich, sondern im hohen Maße nur die Sache verpflichtet, nicht Befindlichkeiten der Personen. Ich verweise mal wieder auf Merton, auf der Gefahr hin mich andauernd zu wiederholen. Das lernen des Handwerks (Bachelor, ggf. Master) ist vielleicht noch als persönlich anzusehen, weil der Kritik dazu da ist, damit man besser wird. Aber Promotion hat was mit einer eigenständiger wissenschaftlicher Arbeit zu tun. Dieser Arbeit muss im Kreuzfeuer der Wissenschaftscommunity aufrecht stehen können, und dazu gehören nun mal die Gutachten. Ich glaube nicht, dass eine politische Partei etwas ausrichten kann. Das muss aus der Wissenschaft selber kommen. Wir sind 2011 ein gewaltiges Stück weitergekommen, trotz aller Widrigkeiten. WiseWoman 12:26, 29. Dez. 2011 (UTC) :::::"im hohen Maße nur die Sache verpflichtet, nicht .. der Personen."'' ... I don't subscribe to that! :) Ich sehe mich weder als "gläsern" noch behagt mir die Vorstelllung dessen. LG HgR 20:11, 29. Dez. 2011 (UTC) (Hab' mich mal selbst zensiert. Es geht auch kürzer. :) :::::: Weder macht die Besprechung eines Gutachtens den Gutachter "gläsern" noch kann ein Gutachten überhaupt in irgendeiner Form zur Privatsphäre des Gutachters gehören. Es liegt ja in der Natur eines Gutachtens, dass es für jemanden erstellt wird, um eine Einschätzung zu erhalten. Es wird nie "für sich" d.h. vom Gutachter privat zur eigenen Verwendung erstellt. Da ein Gutachten für jemand anderen erstellt wird, der eben z.B. eine sachverständige Einschätzung einholen möchte, ist es also mindestens eine Angelegenheit dieser zwei Beteiligten. Ob man ein Gutachten über einen bestimmten Personenkreis hinaus zugänglich macht, oder nicht, ist eine andere Frage. Die hier vorgebrachten Vergleiche mit schützenwerten Teilen der Privatsphäre und Persönlichkeitsrechten sind in meinen Augen absurd. Martin Klicken 21:26, 29. Dez. 2011 (UTC) ::::::: Nachtrag: Tatsächlich hatte ich ganz übersehen, dass es hier ein Missverständnis geben könnte, dass es nicht um die Privatsphäre der Gutachter bzw. deren Persönlichkeitsrechte gehen könnte, sondern um die des Promovenden. Wie kam es dazu? Die FernUni Hagen macht keine Angaben dazu, wer überhaupt die Gutachter sind. Weiters ist der Gegenstand der Gutachten, nämlich die Dissertation, öffentlich. Die Gutachten machen also keine Erkenntnisse öffentlich, die vorher privat oder nicht-öffentlich waren. Deswegen kam ich gar nicht auf die Idee, dass hier die Befürchtung bestehen könnte, wie bei einem psychologischen Gutachten oder einem Röntgenbild könnte etwas Neues über den Promovenden in Erfahrung gebracht werden, das privat ist. Untersucht wird ja nicht der Promovend. Vielmehr lässt sich aus Sicht eines jeden dritten Sachverständigen anhand der Gutachten und des öffentlichen Gegenstandes der Gutachten, nämlich der Dissertation, ein Vergleich ziehen. Dieser wiederum sagt unter Umständen sehr viel über den Gutachter aus. Martin Klicken 01:08, 30. Dez. 2011 (UTC) ---- Im Grunde provozieren diese Seltsamkeiten doch geradezu eine Art Experiment: # Gezielte Suche nach einer weiteren, eindeutig plagiatsgesättigten Hagen-Arbeit (Fundus lt. DNB: seit 1990 915 Dissertationen, davon 81 online verfügbar) # Bei Erfolg Plagiatstellen dokumentieren, zusätzlichen Bericht erstellen, Fall nach Hagen melden und die dortige Reaktion/Entscheidung abwarten. Denkbare Reaktionen: *"Nein, auch das sind keine Plagiate und die VroniPlag-Vorwürfe finden unsere 3 Gutachter mal wieder unhaltbar bis bösartig." (Das könnte dann nicht nur für Journalisten interessant werden.) *"Ja, das sind eindeutig Plagiate, aber wir können da, ups, wegen der damals gültigen PromO leider nichts mehr machen." *"Ja, das sind eindeutig Plagiate, und weil uns unser Ruf etwas bedeutet, werden wir diese groben Verstöße gegen die geforderte Wissenschaftlichkeit auch nicht einfach so hinnehmen, obwohl die damals gültige PromO formal nur Entziehungen bei Straftaten vorsah." * ...?... So ließen sich auch bei einer Fortsetzung der aktuellen Informationpolitik Erkenntnisse zu Kriterien und Selbstansprüchen gewinnen und vielleicht auch Rückschlüsse zur Entscheidung im Fall PES ziehen. -- 213.102.92.224 18:09, 30. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Brief an Hagen Ich erwägte, einen Brief an Hagen zu schreiben, aber auch jetzt stelle ich fest, dass es recht wenig ist. Und anscheinend passt es Leute nicht wenn ich mich einmische. Weg ist es. WiseWoman 18:53, 30. Dez. 2011 (UTC)